(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD typically includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines the orientation of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Among LCDs, a vertical alignment (VA) mode LCD, which aligns the LC molecules such that the long axes of the LC molecules are perpendicular to the panels in the absence of an electric field, is spotlighted because of its high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
The wide viewing angle of the VA mode LCD can be realized by cutouts in the field-generating electrodes. As the cutouts may determine the tilt directions of the LC molecules by the fringe field generated on the edges of the field-generating electrodes with reference to the cutouts, the tilt directions can be distributed in several directions by using the cutouts such that the reference viewing angle is widened.
While, the LC molecules disposed close to the cutouts may be readily aligned by the fringe field with a perpendicular direction to the fringe field, the LC molecules disposed far from the cutouts may be aligned with a random motion. Therefore, the LCDs having the cutouts may have a large response time and an instantaneous afterimage may generated by the irregular domains.